My Torture
by NaruffyBell
Summary: While me, my cousin, and my brother are home alone, the Naruto Characters show up. How did they get here? How are they getting back?


_Disclaimer: Ok just a note for you…fanFICTION!! Once more fanFICTION! Ok…done_

_Warning: Ok, it's rated T, what do you expect to find?!_

_Note: Hey it's Zee and stuff…What's up?...Ok then… This is a story and I made it…and I'm bored…. _

* * *

_Nope...Never...HA! What the hell is that?!...No...Damn, there's never anything on T.V.!_ "Ugh! Why?!" I ask vaguely to the wall. Getting no response, I sigh and continue with my surfing of the channels (A/N: I always say things like that so don't be all like 'wtf!' tay?). I'm too occupied to hear the angry thrashing and stomping of my guest approaching me at a very quick pace. 

"What the hell?!" asks my cousin, Sara Beth (I call her Beth :D), as she throws an object, a REALLY hard object, at my face. As the object, I think it was a stapler, collided with my jaw I swear I could feel something pop.

After gaining my composure, I ask, "What the hell did I do?!" "What did you do?! I'll tell you what you did! You didn't wake me up at eight to watch the 'Big Foot Special'!" She then pouts. I smile and say, "Well, all you have to do is look down and then you'll see TWO Big Foot Specials!" She gives me a weak glare as I laugh at my little joke. _Oh, I love messing with you, and I dunno why you don't say sumtin back._

"I hate you, you crazy...lazy...bitch!" _Well, she attempted. I should give her props for that, right?_ "Well, that's why they call me Zee: I'm cra-zee and la-zee! She sighs at her failed attempt and sits down next to me.

You see, my parents took my two brothers, Amado (16) and the pure essence of evil--er Frankie (13), to Disney World without me. Yeah, I was pissed. I've never been out of South Carolina since we moved here from California. My dad is in the Marines (A/N: sings From the halls of Montezuuuuuuuma, to the shores of Tripoliiiii!) so we got stationed on Parris Island, a Military base. This place is boring as hell! (A/N: Sorry if you like it but I belong in California. nods) Beth's parents, my aunt and uncle, let her stay over to keep me company from Oregon. She too is from California but she moved shortly after we did. Ever since we moved my life has been going downhill. First, my mom loses her job, then,my friends have trouble talking because of a plethora of reasons, next, my family at home has more problems! God if you wanted me to see how I took California for granted, I did! Take me back I'm sorry! (A/N: Sorry for all the author's notes but...California dreamin on such a winters day!)

"Wanna go outside?" Beth finally asked after forty-five minutes of watching the channels change."Hn." I begin,"Let's go to the sewer-er beach." We got up and got dressed. I had my favorite shirt that said, "Meat Loaf! The loaf of meat that's Zombie free!" What? I love it!

Once at the beach, we met a group of unfamiliar faces, which we thought was weird since were on a PRIVATE marine base meaning NO VISITORS. As we get closer, a blonde idiot yells in my ear, "Hey, girl, do you know where we are?" _No I came here because I don't know where I am! _"Shit, you don't have to yell in my fucking ear! I'm right here not a mile away!" I calmed down and said, "Dobe..." I could tell he got angry because his face got all red. "I already have someone calling me that! Now another one!" "Well, maybe you shouldn't act like one!" He pouts. "So, um, girl, where are we?" asks a raven haired weirdo. _Girl!? That's all I am!? _"Well,_girl_ has a name! It's Zee, nice to...I shouldn't lie, I hate all of you already and of course I know where we are! I live on this PRIVATE MILITARY BASE!" I snap back.

"Hey, they look like Naruto peoplz!" Beth whispers to me. "Hey they do!" I say louder than I intended. "What about us?" asks a pink haired bitch. "Nosey aren't we?" Beth says. She seemed angered until the raven dude said, "I believe if it's about us...we have the right to know." As I was just about to say something about him talking slow until I felt this sudden weigh push me down from behind. I hit the floor with this heavy...thing on me. "Hello, Zee! Miss me?" said a familiar voice. I immediately recognized the voice. "Frankie?" Beth finally processed it into that peanut--er brain. Once he got off, I got to my knees and looked up towards the heavens. "Why?" "Mom wouldn't lemme go, but I never told you. So I stayed in my room and survived off of toothpaste and stale cornchips?" "So you've been making all those noises! Wait, stale cornchips?" "Um, remember that time when...it happened?" "Oh, Yeah! God I hate you..." Silence

I got up. "Ok, everyone who are you and where did you come from, Frankie go home or I'll bring Michael Jackson to molest you, and someone give me a soda." I command. Beth stares at me and then states, "You gave that up for Lent." "Damn..." "Who wants to know?" asks a Raven-haired duck ass head. I swear I heard fangirl squeals. "Well, let's see here, obviously, I DO!" "Ok!" he said. After he told me everyone's names, I got tired. "Now let's go to my house to discuss this further."

Once at the house, they tell me their story. They come from a place called Konoha and they traveled dimensions. Also, they can't use chakara or jump and aim well anymore. "Well, charaka doesn't exist and only beaners like me defy gravity." (A/N: I'm Mexican...nuff sed.) I assume they know what beaners are. "What is this...beaner?" I bite my tounge to prevent myself from laughing, "Um...It's a Hispanic fr--" Beth interrupts, "Am I a beaner, or half a beaner?" I sigh, "Your a weaner... half white, half beaner." "Yay, I'm a Weaner! Wait..." Everyone laughs. "That din come out right..." "No, it came out fine!"

Then, a call from my mom silences the crowd. "Hello?" "Hello. Linzi--" "Zee..Mom, it's Zee." "Now is not the time Linzi! Your cousin, Julio, is... sick so he wants your father and I to stay with him for two months more than we planned. Your brother is going to California. We have to enroll Sara to your school..." "I have a cousin Julio? Since when? It's Beth, Mom. How are we going to enroll her? Are you kidding, she'll get shot if you enroll her here!" "Yes, since before you were born, fine, the school sent us paper work and you'll turn it in at the office, no, you have to protect her then, and bye I gotta go love you!" click.

* * *

Ok it was short...and I probably won't update for a long time...maybe never, who knows? If you dont like it, why the fuck are you wasting your time typing a message to me you idiot! ...Now I must go rape my fridge... 


End file.
